infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Thugs
Thugs are a minor antagonist drug dealing faction in Infamous: Second Son and Infamous: First Light. inFamous: First Light When Abigail and Brent are leaving Seattle, Brent decides to do one last job for his employer, Shane, the leader of the Thugs. At this point in time the Thugs are a very small organization, and only pose a small threat to Seattle's main criminal organization, the Akurans. When Brent's boat is destroyed, and he is kidnapped by the Akurans. Shane contacts Abigail for help, and agrees to help find Brent if she agrees to help his organization defeat the Akurans. Shane and his organization, along with Abigail, go hard at work getting rid of the Akurans. Finally, after a full blown gang war, the Akurans were defeated and Brent was released, but Shane took him hostage so Abigail could help him cement his power, only agreeing to let him go after she did so. She was forced to do several things to help the organization, the last of which was fighting cops to force the police chief into a deal to let him and his organization operate undisturbed. Shane succeeded, and tried to have her killed in a gas chamber because she was a liability. In retaliation, Abigail went hard at work sabotaging the organization she was once forced to help. After some heavy damage, Shane told her to meet him to end it once and for all. At which point he ambushed her and injected her with an hallucinogen, causing her to kill Brent. After that, she was captured by the D.U.P. Two years later, she told her story to Augustine, and Augustine asked her that if she had the chance, if she would kill Shane, and then revealed that she had captured Shane. Abigail killed him and pledged to carve Brent's name into the skull of every drug dealer, and the Thugs lost their leader. Infamous: Second Son Despite the death of Shane, the Thugs maintained their reign over the first section of Seattle, and even expanded their operations to the second. Two years later, their deal with the police appear to be in still in effect as they operate with their drugs out in the open, heavily armed, in public places. When Abigail escaped the D.U.P., she went to work exterminating the Thugs, which catches the attention of Delsin. Delsin tracks her down and takes her power, and then they team up to dismantle the Thugs operations by destroying their shipments of drugs at the docks which are marked with a dolphin insignia. They hold several drug deals around Seattle, which Delsin can stop for good karma. Appearance and Equipment The Thugs wield assault rifles that resemble AK-47's, as well as pistols modeled after Colt. 45's. Also, they somehow have D.U.P. model assault rifles. They also wield a fully automatic form of the pistol with an extended barrel and a grip, as well as molotov cocktails. They wield, albeit rarely, D.U.P. model rocket launchers and sniper rifles as well. They drive sports cars and wear black and red leather jackets, combat boots, knuckle gloves, gray pants, a beanie, sunglasses, and always have a bandana around their face. Trivia * They have no formal name, but are only known as "Thugs" in the challenge menu of inFamous: First Light. Category:Organizations